Rum & Raisin
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Una noche de pasión con Francia, una discusión efímera y un visitante imprevisto. En fin, una velada normal en casa de Inglaterra.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Al principio solo se había quedado allí, quieto. No es que no le molestara, sino que no le molestaba lo suficiente como para moverse y quitárselo de encima. Y, no, las palabras no funcionarían, ¡no iría desperdiciar saliva! Tampoco es como si su mente estuviera en las mejores condiciones para funcionar, no en esas circunstancias. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que una mano fría acariciaba su pecho mientras la barba del mismo dueño jugueteaba del lado opuesto, supo que ya había tenido suficiente. Francia muy bien sabía que los abrazos y cariños después de actividades de _ese _matiz no eran de su total agrado. Con brusquedad —porque quería que notara su molestia— quitó su propio brazo, que rodeaba los hombros franceses. De todos modos, él no había querido ponerlo allí en un principio, claro que no.

—Es una cama de dos plazas, procura permanecer de tu lado —espetó Inglaterra, intentando sonar seco.

—No te estabas quejando hace unos instantes —respondió el otro mientras se acurrucaba aún más contra el cuerpo de su compañero.

—Eso es porque antes no estabas actuando tan... afrancesado—. Pronunció esta última palabra arrugando la nariz.

—Hace unos instantes solo te abrazaba, ahora te abrazo y hago mimos. La diferencia no es mucha, antes actuaba tan afrancesado como ahora... Creo que te estás empezando a acostumbrar a mí.

—¡Suficiente!

Inglaterra no había alcanzado a revolverse por completo para apartarlo de sí, cuando Francia se retractó.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Me quedo quieto y guardo la mano —aseguró. Luego descendió dicha mano hasta esconderla debajo de las sábanas, justo encima de la entrepierna del otro.

—¡No la guardes allí!

Tras una risa, el francés obedeció y llevó el brazo a un costado. Efectivamente, la cama era de dos plazas, un extenso colchón mullido en el que Inglaterra pasaba sus noches. Unas gruesas frazadas y sedosas sábanas los cubrían a ambos, el amarillo y beige de los patrones de la tela brindaba un aspecto dorado que armonizaba con el cálido ambiente. Las cuatro largas patas de la cama se alzaban sobre un piso de madera. A cada lado de ésta se encontraban unas pálidas alfombras que daban la bienvenida a su dueño. Allí mismo, sobre aquella suave textura, dos potes transparentes descansaban. Cada uno de ellos contenía dos sabores diferentes de helado, habían sido descartados de la cama momentos antes de que sus dueños decidieran intimar.

Luego de unos instantes de silencio, el inglés pudo sentir sus párpados descender lentamente y, poco a poco, comenzó a entregarse al cansancio que le invadía.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Las palabras con aquél marcado acento resonaron y le trajeron nuevamente a la realidad— Hay quienes dicen que cuando dos personas hacen el amor sus almas se fusionan.

—Dime que oí mal y no has dicho nada de eso...

—Oh, por favor —carraspeó—. Sólo piénsalo.

—De todas maneras, ¿quién lo ha dicho, un bohemio con el que te acostaste alguna vez? —Preguntó, jocoso.

—Piénsalo —repitió, ignorando sus palabras—. Es la máxima entrega de ti mismo a otra persona, llegas a su alma y ella a la tuya. Es una unión, un lazo.

—No, no es así. Y nosotros no hicimos el amor. Cuando dos personas se acuestan son sus cuerpos los que reaccionan —explicó—. Igual que cuando te cortas en un dedo, el dolor físico es lo que provoca que llores y te sientas mal.

Francia se incorporó para mirarle directo al rostro.

—No puedo creer que reduzcas un acto tan sublime, como lo es hacer el amor, a una simple reacción. ¡Y encima lo comparas con un corte en el dedo!

—Eso dices ahora, pero estoy seguro de que si te cortaras, llorarías —respondió Inglaterra con una suave sonrisa mientras se incorporaba junto al otro.

—Hacer el amor es un acto del alma, más allá del cuerpo —expresó el francés, con sumo dramatismo—. Es independiente de las reacciones físicas.

—Veamos, entonces, según tu teoría, podemos sentarnos aquí mismo, sin tocarnos ni mirarnos siquiera, y tener sexo de todas formas.

—Hacer el amor —le corrigió.

—¡Ya deja de llamarlo así! —Protestó el inglés, colorado, antes de continuar airosamente—. Aunque no hubiera contacto físico, inevitablemente estarías pensando en acostarte conmigo, ¡que es el acto físico en sí! No existe manera de hacer el... de tener sexo —se corrigió—, a través de la mente.

—Uno nace con la conciencia de hacer el amor —declaró Francia—, luego es plasmado en el plano físico. Pero sólo a través del alma se llega a la verdadera unión.

—¡Me gustaría ver cómo haces para no ponerle un dedo encima a alguien!

—Tenías que ser empirista —exclamó con frustración—. ¡Dime qué tanto te gusta captar esto través tus sentidos!

Acto seguido, propinó un empujón al lado izquierdo de Inglaterra.

—¿Así son las cosas? Veamos que dicen tus conocimientos innatos de esto. —De un fuerte patadón arrancó un quejido de los labios de Francia.— ¡Maldito racionalista!

—¡Si te metes con el racionalismo te metes con Descartes! —Vanamente intentó devolverle la patada, pero el inglés fue más rápido y consiguió evadirlo.

—¡Y tú te estás metiendo con Locke, Bacon, Hume y Aristóteles! — Tras cada nombre pronunciado, azotó al otro con la almohada sobre la que antes descansaba.

—¡Pero tú te metiste con Platón, mentor de Aristóteles y superior a todos los que mencionaste!— Después de un forcejeo Francia logró quitarle la almohada y arrojarla fuera de la cama.

—¡Qué más da! Ni siquiera era francés. —Su ojos verdes se volvieron hacia la almohada restante que descansaba en la cama. El otro se precipitó sobre ella y la resguardó contra su cuerpo descubierto.

—Espero que estés contento ahora —jadeó—, ya no te estoy abrazando.

—Hubiese sido más fácil se te hubieras detenido antes —masculló Inglaterra—. Nos ahorrábamos semejante disputa.

Como respuesta simplemente obtuvo un bufido y durante los instantes siguientes un tenso silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Inglaterra se revolvió discretamente entre las sábanas y miró a Francia, de reojo. Aún seguía sujeto a la almohada, mas no lucía molesto. Apartó la vista de él. Al instante oyó cómo se derrumbaba sobre el colchón, aparentemente con el deseo de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin demasiado preámbulo, Inglaterra se estiró, aún sobre la cama, para alcanzar el almohadón que yacía en la alfombra, justo a un lado del helado. En su descuido, dejó su espalda descubierta, a disposición de la mirada del francés. Detrás suyo pudo oír un silbido proveniente de éste, seguido por una leve risa. Sin tardar, se giró para echarle una mirada furibunda. Una vez con el objeto deseado bajo su posesión, volvió al resguardo de las sábanas.

Francia suspiró y se acomodó en la cama, no sin dejar cierta distancia entre sí y el otro. Ninguno se dignaba a dirigirse la palabra. El ruido de la calefacción —una que no cumplía muy bien su trabajo— era dueño y señor de la habitación, desde el piso de madera oscura (que provocaba ese sonido melódico cuando uno caminaba sobre ella) hasta el alto techo blanco que ni siquiera las bibliotecas llegaban a tocar. Por fuera, la suave pero punzante llovizna repiqueteaba contra el empañado vidrio del amplio ventanal, cada gota empujaba a la otra como quien se encuentra en un apuro en la urbe. Con cada fuerte ráfaga, que de una bofetada sacudía a la ventana, se sentía una vibración a lo largo y ancho de las cuatro paredes. Un poderoso escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Francia, quien se sacudió en la calidez de la cama. Con cuidado, observó a Inglaterra.

—Tengo frío —dijo silenciosamente. No era una absoluta mentira, pues cuando finalizó la acalorada discusión él había empezado a sentir el atisbo de una incipiente baja temperatura.

—Entonces tápate.

—O tú podrías calentarme... —Olvidando su enfado previo, el francés se deslizó cerca del otro para envolverle la cintura con sus largos brazos.

—¡Estás frío! —Objetó—. Y no te dí permiso para hacer eso.

A pesar de sus palabras, el inglés no lo apartó. Simplemente se limitó a voltearse para verle cara a cara, dirigiéndole una dura y agresiva mirada.

—Vamos, será conveniente para ambos. —Al terminar sus palabras movió su cuerpo hasta quedar sobre su compañero—. Ya casi puedo sentir la temperatura subiendo entre nosotros...

—¿Ah, si? Yo no — Inglaterra murmuró antes de inclinarse hasta el rostro del otro y morderle la nariz de manera superficial. Su dueño se la rascó un poco para quitarse la sensación, pero pronto capturó la boca que la había atacado.

La paz no fue perturbada durante el intercambio de besos. Tampoco cuando los suaves labios de Francia comenzaron a descender por el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo del suyo. Unos leves sonidos que denotaban placer fueron escuchados, pero no tardaron en cesar, pues un sonoro rayo hizo petrificar a ambos. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Inglaterra cuando los ojos azules de su amante se apartaron y éste se doblaba para hurgar debajo de la cama.

—Sucede, querido, que una brillante idea acudió a mí casi tan rápido como ese rayo iluminó el cielo.— Cuando su rostro volvió al campo visual del británico, comprendió lo que tenía en mente, pues estaba sosteniendo su pote de helado.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!, esa cosa está helada y es pegajosa —argumentó—. Mejor déjalo en donde estaba y lo comemos después.

—No voy a echártelo encima, no soy tan inconsciente, ¿sabes? Solo me aseguro de que la próxima vez que comas este sabor de helado —comenzó a explicar Francia—, no pienses en otra cosa que no sea yo.

Cargó la pequeña y resplandeciente cuchara con un poco del contenido, lo vertió en los labios de Inglaterra y, finalmente, si inclinó para lamer el frío dulce. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, una mano detuvo su rostro y un nuevo beso se apoderó del momento. La situación se repitió dos veces. Durante la tercera, cuando Francia se encontraba alzando la cuchara, una exclamación de horror escapó de su garganta.

—Pero, ¡¿qué es lo que te pasa?! —Soltó el otro hombre, irritado y confundido a la vez. El resplandeciente objeto había sido arrojado hacia el otro extremo de la cama.

—Es... Es el helado... —Respondió, a la vez que abandonaba el pote, con más delicadeza que la última vez.

—Si, ya noté que la lanzaste como si te estuviera quemando las manos. —El inglés giró el rostro para tener un mejor ángulo y observar de qué trataba la situación.

—No, no entiendes... ¡Hay una lombriz en ella!

Efectivamente, un diminuto ser —marrón, delgado, largo— se abría camino desde debajo del brillante objeto que lo aplastaba. Su boca se asomaba valiente y altanera mientras su cuerpo se retorcía. Los anillos de la viscosa figura de la lombriz de tierra estaban manchados por el helado que segundos antes los amantes saboreaban. Una vez estuvo completamente liberado de la cuchara, no hizo más que revolverse frenéticamente en las sábanas.

La expresión de asco en el rostro de sus espectadores aumentaba a la vez que lo observaban más y más. Ambos separaron sus cuerpos desnudos y se sentaron a favor de echar un vistazo al pote que contenía el delicioso dulce.

—¿Cómo fue que llegó hasta aquí? —Preguntó Inglaterra, alarmado ante la idea que, ciertamente, sus labios hubieran hecho contacto con el mismo helado por el que el gusano se arrastró.

—¿Qué importa? ¡Sácale de la cama! —Exclamó con frustración, sin perder rastro de los movimientos de la húmeda criatura.

—No puede hacerte nada desde donde está. Y, aunque se acercara, ¡es solo un gusano! Has visto cosas peores.

—¡Pero nos interrumpió, y estoy desnudo, y es asqueroso! —Retrucó Francia, a la vez que dirigía su vista al otro rubio.

—Pues yo no me la estoy pasando en grande, honestamente. —Pronunció una irritada voz hasta ahora desconocida. Un mayor asombro fue impreso en los rostros de las naciones. —Ustedes son terriblemente ruidosos, pero no me oyen quejar acerca de ello.

El gusano, que desde el otro extremo de la cama se movía, estaba articulando palabras dirigidas a ellos.

—Esto es increíble... —Musitó Inglaterra— ¡Primero se cola en mi casa y ahora tiene el atrevimiento de reclamarnos por el ruido! Semejante falta de respeto... Usted no tiene lugar en esta habitación, en esta casa —dijo a la lombriz que perpleja le miraba.

—Oiga, oiga. Yo no elegí venir a este lugar —respondió el pequeño.

—Entonces, expliqué por qué estaba en nuestro helado —pidió Francia.

—Señores, me siento ultrajado. He sido secuestrado, torturado y encerrado en un pote de helado (de sabor horroroso, debo agregar). Pero hasta este mismo instante no había sido recibido de tan malos modos. Les pido que me digan, ¿es ésta la forma de tratar a un ser que pasado por lo que _yo_ he pasado?

Avergonzados, ambos oyeron sus palabras, sin atreverse a mirarle de forma directa.

—Yo no tenía idea... —Se excusó uno.

—Jamás hubiera imaginado... —Pronunció el otro.

—Ya lo sé. Ya me imaginaba que ustedes ignoraban mi situación —el gusano expresó con dureza—. Ahora, me apetecería marcharme. No soporto estar aquí ni un minuto más.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Ha de tener muchos asuntos que resolver. —Inglaterra tomó al gusano entre sus dedos índice y pulgar para llevarlo hasta la ventana. La abrió y le dejó salir.

—Una última cosa... —Dijo, antes de marcharse—. Les pido, hagan el favor de ponerse algo de ropa.

* * *

Por cierto, Rum & Raisin es el sabor de helado en el que estaba la lombriz.  



End file.
